Different Than the Rest
by Moopa
Summary: <html><head></head>Rin has the prestigious blood of a Dragon Tamer coursing through her veins, but is nothing like them. When Rin's family name is jeopardized by her fear of Pokemon will she learn to cope with them or will she cause years of shame and banishment for her family?</html>


**Hello there~**

**I hope you enjoy this story I have great plans for it! Feedback and criticism to help me become better are very much appreciated. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Rated T for swearing and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

><p>"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" The purple haired male shouted as he hopped onto the Pokémon's back. The Dragonite inhaled a deep breath and readied the attack.<p>

"Garchomp Giga Impact!" The blonde girl countered while ducking onto its back preparing for the impact of the Hyper Beam.

Rin was on the edge of her seat. This was one of the most intense battles she had ever seen in her life. The crowd was roaring with cheers as the two attacks collided and sent debris flying over the crowd.

The dust cleared and both Pokemon were battered and breathing heavily, each perched on a side of the ravines edge. Their trainers murmured encouragement and strong words of pride.

Both Pokemon stared each other down in a show of dominance, the beat-up trainers on their backs doing the same. In an instant both Pokemon were plummeting down to the bottom of the ravine along with their trainers.

The trainers returned their Pokemon as they fell and were caught by a Metagross's Psychic. They were brought up to safety, and both Pokemon and Trainer were treated for injury.

"Dragonite and Garchomp are unable to battle, the battle is a draw," the referee spoke through some sort of megaphone. The crowd muttered their disappointment and started to clear out of the stands.

"Oh my god Rin! Did you see how powerful those attack were? How does your dad train Dragonite so good, its crazy!" The young pinkette exclaimed.

"Calm down Taelyn, neither won so it's not all that great," Rin said with a small frown.

"You're just angry that your dad lost," Taelyn shot back.

"Yeah, it's disappointing, but I could really care less. The battle adrenaline has wore off and I'm surprised that I enjoyed that," Rin told her, feeling uneasy with herself.

"See you're not even that afraid of Pokemon! We watch Dragon battles all the time, you even said you enjoyed it," Taelyn said happily. Rin rolled her crimson red eyes and sighed.

"Yeah that's why I want to sit in the very back every time, because I just adore those scary ass monsters. I don't understand Pokemon, they're terrifying and crazy."

It was Taelyns turn to roll her eyes.

"Hey Rin!" Both girls turned to the sound of a young child's voice.

"Hey Riko, what's up?" Rin asked.

"Grampa wants ya. I think you're in trouble, he was really mad when he told me to get ya," Riko said quietly holding onto her cloak.

"Thanks buddy, I'll go check and see," she patted his head and said her goodbyes. She tried to act casual as she walked, but she couldn't keep the slight shake out of her steps, or conceal the way her face paled and her expression became worried.

She arrived at the Dragon's Den and the guard let her in, obviously expecting her. The minute she walked in, was the minute she turned to get out, only for the guard to slam the door in her face.

Standing in front of her was a young Dratini. Her grandfather stood holding it. She backed up as far as she could and took a deep breath.

"H-hey what d-did you need?" She tried to keep her stuttering voice under control, but to no avail.

"Is that how you address your elder?" His voice was emotionless and his gaze had not yet turned from the Dratini. The other elders were not in the room.

"I-I'm Sorry grandfather s-sir," she said with a little bow toward him. He took a couple steps toward her. She ran into the wooden wall and pressed herself up against it as far as she could. She felt her eyes start to mist, as her grandfather got closer.

"P-please g-grandfather!" She cried out, tears coming at full force now.

"I'm tired of this irrational fear of yours dear, you were supposed to forge a bond with a dragon six years ago. You are never going to become a Dragon Tamer at this rate. Do you want to be banished? Do you want your family to bear the shame of your weakness?" His voice kept its calm.

Her breathing was out of control; she was close to a panic attack. Perspiration dripped down her face as she desperately tried to get away. She started yanking at the door, trying to open it. The guard held steady on the opposite side.

"Don't! Get it away from me!" She lost all cool and started to scream and scramble away.

"I'm tired of this game child! You have the blood of one of the best dragon tamers! You're entire family is respected, even you're little brother and sister, but you, you're just a failure! We have tried everything, but you just won't accept the help, don't you see how much we care for you? You have so much potential Rin. Please just try," he lost his temper as he shouted at her.

"I-I can't! I wish I could, but I just cant! Why don't you understand?" She was on the opposite side of the room, her clothes soaked in sweat, while tears and snot ran down her pale face. She fell to her knees to try and control her breathing, but it only got worse.

She was frantic now, her blood was pumping a mile a minute and she lost all ability to breathe. Her body felt numb and then the world was black.

* * *

><p>Rin awoke in her room later that night. She went to get up and smiled slightly at the sight of Taelyn sprawled out on her floor. She avoided stepping on her friend and went to the kitchen to get a drink; she was surprised to see her dad doing the same thing.<p>

"How are you sweetie?" He asked gently. His purple hair was tousled and his clothes frumpled.

"I'm fine, just thirsty and emotionally exhausted," she said as she gulped down her water.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

She quickly shook her head and put her cup in the sink.

"I know grandpa is a little…forceful, but he's just looking out for you," her father tried explaining. Rin felt a surge of anger at his words.

"Yeah just a "little" forceful. He locked me in a room and tried to shove a Pokemon at me. All he cares about is our stupid bloodline, he's already talked to me about eligible bachelors to marry," she spat. Her father sighed.

"Honey, this phobia of yours is just a little much. We don't understand where it originated from and it's just irrational." Rin gave a bitter laugh.

"You sound just like him. You make it seem like I want to be afraid of Pokemon. He talked about banishing me from the family today, about how I'm just a failure, a shame on the family. Is that all I am? I'll just leave if it's to hard to have a daughter that's scared of something," her voice was contorted with anger and rose with every syllable.

"It's not like that," he told her, but he didn't seem too keen on convincing her. She didn't respond and simply walked to her room.

She didn't sleep all night, just thought about what her father and grandfather had said about her.

* * *

><p>Her alarm rang at six and woke both her and Taelyn up.<p>

"Goddamn morning lessons," Taelyn whined, while running a brush through her short, choppy pink hair.

"I hate waking up this early," Rin agreed as she tied her navy blue hair up into a ponytail.

They chatted idly until they finished getting ready and went to the gym to train. Before they walked inside Taelyn pulled her aside.

"If you don't want to talk about yesterday, you don't have too. Just know that I'm here for you no matter what," Her silver eyes shone with concern as she pulled Rin into a hug.

"Thanks Tae, I'll probably tell you later, but now we gotta work out!" Rin said sincerely, not wanting to think about yesterday.

As future dragon tamers they were expected to be in peak physical and mental shape. They took many lessons to help train them. Most had Pokemon as well except for Rin and Taelyn.

Taelyn had chosen not to get a Pokemon until Rin got over her fear; she wanted them to be on the same level.

Most dragon tamers got their first Pokemon at age ten and trained with them until they left for their journey at age sixteen. Dragon Tamers defied many laws, anyone under sixteen isn't supposed to be allowed a Pokemon, but Dragon Tamers get theirs at age ten, and the lessons the Dragon Tamers taught were different than the ones at Pokemon Institutes, yet beginner Tamers were still allowed their Trainer's License.

Rin would much rather be at some Pokemon Institute though. They taught you how to be something other than just a Pokemon Trainer and they weren't so strict and brutal on training.

Especially when Rin knew she wasn't even going to be a Trainer, she couldn't handle being near a Pokemon, how was she supposed to get over her fear?

She lay in bed that night with those thoughts circling her head. She didn't want to be afraid of Pokemon anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>So I would like to explain a few things to clear out any confusion you may have had. The reason the trainers hopped onto their Pokemons backs in the beginning was because I want you guys to see the Dragon Tamers as being extreme and as one with their Pokemon. Only the best battle like that and they must have a strong bond with their Pokemon, but I want to show you how daring they are. <strong>

**Did I push on her fear too strong or mention it too much? Was I too dramatic with how she reacted to the Dratini? I'm personally terrified of crickets and I cry and freak out when they're near me, but maybe that's just me. **

**Ask anything if you're even confused a tiny bit! **


End file.
